


Love's delight

by Sevi007



Series: The Devil's own luck [10]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Banter, Devil Trigger Sex (Devil May Cry), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Laughter During Sex, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevi007/pseuds/Sevi007
Summary: (Sequel to “If the devil lost his fire”, by request)She loved him, passionately and all-consuming,wantedhim, always, just like he did her. It didn’t matter if he was wearing his human or his demon face, not to her. And maybe after this day, he would finally know it, too.Eva and Sparda and a request answered, and very thoroughly taken advantage of .
Relationships: Eva/Sparda (Devil May Cry)
Series: The Devil's own luck [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1223174
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	Love's delight

**Author's Note:**

> Weeks ago, someone commented on "If the devil lost his fire" and requested I write a sequel to it (with Devil Trigger). Since I had actually REALLY considered doing a sequel, that got me writing again. These here iseth the result of that. 
> 
> Some fluff, some smut, some insecurities and serious talk. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

_“…While the Lily white shall in love delight,_

_Nor a thorn nor a threat stain her beauty bright.”_

Letting the last words trail off in a near whisper, Eva paused, both to rub at her stiff neck and to appreciate the feelings the careful crafted words always evoked in her, no matter how many times she read them.

Behind, under and around her, the body she had been resting against shifted, pulling her simultaneously closer while a warm hand settled easily over her neck, deft fingers starting to knead against muscles which were starting to get sore from too much reading in the same position. The groan she emitted as the relief set in immediately was nearly shamelessly loud, but Eva didn’t care, let her head fall back even further into the welcome touch. “ _Oh_ , that’s better than any applause.”

Sparda’s rumbling laugh shook her through like gentle waves. “I do try to be an appreciative audience.”

“Mmmmh, and here I thought I was reading you to sleep.”

“ _Also_ a very likely outcome, love.”

The pinch she aimed at his free forearm, bare to her attack with his rolled up sleeves, was halfhearted at best, partly owed to the fact that he never ceased his ministrations and she was starting to melt under it. “Don’t make it sound like I bore you.”

“Never.” The kiss ghosting against her temple felt like an apology even with the smile she could tell was there.

All her efforts to seem upset would have been for naught, so she didn’t even try it. She _loved_ this side of him, gently teasing, easy and open with his affections. It became all but lost after long days or weeks of hard work, and it took her a free day like this to coax it back out; to stroke away the tension he carried around with gentle hands and soft kisses, and bring the softness beneath back to the surface with patient love and tender care.

When she looked back over her shoulder at him, she was met with the proof that they had been successful. Sparda’s expression was open and soft, his posture relaxed where he leaned back on the couch, sprawled there as if he did not have a care in the world. The result of a day spent with their only company being each other, doing absolutely nothing beside resting, eating and spending every waking minute as close together as possible.

Upon catching her gaze, he arched one eyebrow and smiled, bemused but soft. _What?_

There was no way she could have held back, then; she had to lean in and kiss him, the book slipping from her hand – forgotten in favor of things so much more important, like the soft lips readily opening beneath her, or the happy purr vibrating against her mouth.

Once they broke apart, they didn’t stray far. Their breath mingling and foreheads resting together, Eva mumbled with a wistful sigh, “Need to do this more often.”

“Mmmmh?”

It had its very own kind of beauty the way her fingers running through his hair, scratching lightly over his scalp, made his eyelids flutter and his inquisitive hum come out nearly a groan. Eva was still smiling widely when she added, “Free days look indecently good on you.”

Understanding dawned, and his face was soft and full of adoration when he shifted, presenting himself to her observant eyes; lax and mussed and well-rested. Happy.

His words were laced with humor when he cocked one eyebrow at her. “ _Indecently?_ ”

“Mmm,” biting down on her smile, Eva gestured too roughly all of him. “Have you seen yourself? Downright improper. Can’t let anybody see you like this.”

“Keeping me all to yourself, is that it?” By now, he was vibrating with mute laughter, eyes dancing, fighting to keep a straight face. She fell a little more in love with him right then and there.

Heart full with adoration, Eva leaned in to nudge his nose with hers, whispering like a secret between them. “If I do, will you let me?”

The expected quip back or the half-hearted groan over the cheesiness stayed out. Instead the hand still lingering on her neck twitched, holding her still when she tried to pull back. Sparda’s expression sobered until it was void of his mirth, gaze searching as he considered her from close up. The intensity there made Eva’s own giggles stop and she waited, breathless.

Her patience was rewarded when Sparda smiled, something crooked and hopeful. “Yes.”

Taking a quick, surprised breath was all she could do; there was no chance to answer, not even if she could have found her bearings and her words again, before his lips covered hers again. Gentle and intense first until her mouth dropped open in a gasp, then deeper and languid when his tongue found hers and he pulled her in closer, groaning quietly into the contact.

What started out soft and sweet quickly spiraled into something deeper as they got lost in each other as always. Eva’s hand tangled in soft white hair with practiced ease, tugging him closer as he did the same with her, one hand on her hip, the other at the back of her head.

Very aware of the beginning heat gathering in her belly, knowing he didn’t fare much better, Eva somehow found the wits in all of this to wonder, amused, if it would always be like this, with them. The way they never seemed to be able to get enough of each other, in whatever form. Would it cool, over time, this passion? Or would it always burn like it did since the first day?

(She fiercely hoped it was the later.)

Her knee hit lightly against something, making her startle. Sparda didn’t let her look, kept her there with one hand and a protesting little noise when she wanted to pull back, the other hand swiping out and knock down whatever had disturbed them. The rustle of paper made Eva realize faintly that it had been her book that had just hit the floor, briefly making her remember _right_ , _she had been reading to him before…_

Mischief sparked inside her, and as loathe as she was to stop, she couldn’t resist. Pulling back just a little, Eva spoke against the lips hunting for hers, “Shall I read you to sleep still?”

His tiny huff of surprised laughter tickled her into a giggle, which quickly morphed into a yelp when he bit, lightly, at her bottom lip in punishment. When she pulled back in spluttering outrage and delighted laughter, Sparda’s eyes were half-lidded with beginning arousal, swollen lips pulling into a smirk. “I think I have a better idea.”

His rumbling voice made her shiver pleasantly. Smiling widely, Eva threw her arms around his neck just in time before his hands stroked from her waist down to her thighs, hooking under them. In one fluent motion he stood, taking their combined weight with ease, and she readily wrapped her legs around his hip and held on tight.

Once standing, Sparda paused, gaze finding hers. Even through the heat there, it was easy for her to read the silent question there. _Yes?_

Charming off him to ask, although not necessary. Eva made sure to banish all doubts from his mind by leaning in for a kiss to his cheek, settling her lips against his ear afterward to murmur “Yes, please.”

The arch of his smile pressed against her temple before he ducked his head and set upon the side of her neck with startling ardor, lips, teeth and tongue. The flip from tenderness to heat nearly barreled Eva over, a startled gasp ripping from her that ended in a moan. Thoroughly distracted, she didn’t even notice him starting to walk them towards the bedroom immediately.

The short trip took much longer than was strictly necessary. Every few steps they got distracted by each other again. His steps faltered when she nibbled at his earlobe, nearly tripping the both of them. Her laughter was lost when he took his revenge by pressing her up against the wall, hot and hungry lips devouring hers until her mirth was replaced with helpless whimpers. Hands stroking, grabbing, playfully tugging and pinching certainly didn’t help them find the way either.

They were both breathless and weak with arousal and laughter both as they stumbled into the bedroom, finally, _finally._ Neither of them even bothered with the light switch. The dim light of early evening filtering in through the window was more than enough to find their way to the bed, which they proved by stumbling in that direction, stopping only few feet away from it.

Somewhere amidst the haze of desire and love, Eva was a little perplexed when their momentum stopped then. Part of her had half-expected him to throw her onto the mattress a while ago already; something he had had done before, to see her splutter and flail and then laugh before joining her.

But nothing of the sort happened. Moments passed, and the easy frenzy between them slowed and halted almost completely. Even his kisses and nips upon her skin eased and ended completely once he pulled back to look at her.

The look on his face was too solemn for this setting. Confusion swapped into worry and Eva reached to cup his cheek. “Dear?”

His lips twitched into a smile at the endearment. “Love.”

“What is it?” The mood they had set was not gone completely, yet clearly straining with an underlying _something_ , now. Hunger cooling with her worry for him, Eva shook her head. “If you want to stop…”

“Far from it.” His smile was a real one this time and he sent her a look from under his lashes that was nearly enough to ignite her arousal again despite everything. “ _Far_ from it. But before we continue… you asked something of me, once.”

Confused, she waited, but he didn’t explain further. Waited patiently with his gaze serious, and his shoulders straight. So Eva cast her mind around, trying to think what she could have asked of him that would take place _here,_ in this.

Then, her breath caught as it came back to her in a rush.

_“Next time, change for me?”_

She could tell Sparda caught the exact moment she understood; his lips twisted into a smile too strained to be real, eyes soft as he murmured, “If you want to.”

Shaking herself a little to get rid of her surprise, she immediately stepped back into his space to grasp his hands, holding tight. “Do _you?_ Remember, if you don’t-…”

The twisted smile widened. Mute, he nodded – not reassuring her, not at all – and took a step back, leaving her there feeling cold after being so warm. “Wait.”

Eva watched, nearly holding her breath, as he stopped a few feet from her, rolling his shoulders as if to relax them. Despite her excitement, her earlier arousal, she felt her stomach sink as she took in the straight line of his back and shoulders, the pinched skin around his eyes. Maybe this had not been a good idea at all…

A flash of red light illuminated the room and made her blink to try and clear the spots before her eyes. When she could see clearly again, he was right there before her, straight and tall and dark. His horns nearly brushed the ceiling as he straightened up with a deep breath, his eyes bright like fire as he watched her carefully.

He was impressive.

He was _miserable_.

Someone who didn’t know him, the way he held himself still and straight could have been proud; intimidating, even. But Eva knew him better than anyone else – maybe better than herself, even. The way he held himself straight and tall wasn’t born of _pride_ ; it was tension, straining his every line and muscle until he was as rigid as a statue, setting his jaw so tight she could almost hear his teeth grind even from a distance. 

Eva’s heart instantly went out to him as she sighed over her proud, strong, vulnerable lover. He was doing this only for her, and her alone, and he clearly wasn’t sure how she would take it.

Had he really thought she wouldn’t…?

Had he thought she would _run?_

Shaking her head to get rid of the thought (this was about his worries, not hers) she crossed the short distance between them until she stood directly in front of him and had to lean her head back to keep looking at him. His hands, large and clawed, flexed at his sides restlessly, but didn’t reach for her.

When she caught his gaze she smiled brightly at him, reaching for him with both hands in a silent question.

_Can I?_

Sparda’s lips parted on a soundless sigh when he ducked his head in confirmation and invitation both, low enough that she could easily reach.

And reach she did. Eva started out gentle, easing both of them into this new situation, so familiar and yet so alien both. Lightly, she let her fingertips trace and map the lines of his face. The feel of it was different, that was for sure; the skin there harder, much like leather, instead of soft human skin; ridges of scales bumping against her fingertips towards the sides of his cheeks. And yet, the lines of his jaw hadn’t changed, and neither had the arch of his cheekbones. Nor was there anything unfamiliar about the way his eyes fluttered closed when she smoothed her thumbs along just that arch, his entire form swaying slightly into the touch.

It made her heart twist and her smile soften. His looks certainly _were_ foreign to her. But _foreign_ and _repulsive_ were two entirely different kind of things, and, Eva decided firmly, nothing about Sparda would ever seem revolting to her.

Satisfied with her first exploration, she cupped his face tenderly, waiting for him to open his eyes and catch her gaze. Once that happened – a question in his eyes, lingering tension there – she smiled brightly at him, pulling his willing form in closer while she whispered, “Silly, silly man.”

His eyes widened in surprise and his lips parted, poised to say something, or maybe simply utter a sound of surprise or confusion, but Eva didn’t wait to find out what it was. As soon as he seemed close enough, she bridged the last gap between them.

He was broader like this, and slightly taller, something which she discovered when she had to lean up on her tiptoes to comfortably reach her goal, but it was not enough – would never be enough – to deter her from wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him with everything she had, pouring all the love and the want she held for him into the point of contact, hoping it would make him _understand_.

Sparda stayed frozen for a beat before he groaned; a deep, long sound which seemed to reverberate from deep within his chest and straight into Eva where she was pressed up against him. His hands shot out and tugged her closer, somehow greedy and reverent both as one wrapped around her waist and the other sunk into her hair and tipped her head back to deepen the kiss. The sigh climbing up her throat was eaten right up by him as nibbled at her bottom lip, mindful of his sharp teeth, until she opened up for him. She could only hold on tight and whimper happily when his talented tongue found hers and sent lightning down her spine straight to her core with each stroke and curl.

It wasn’t clear who started moving first. Maybe they both did, at the same time, tugging at each other as much as they were nudging, stumbling backwards in the direction of the bed. At some point in this clumsy, eager dance they turned, trading places without looking so it was Eva on top when Sparda let himself fall backwards onto the mattress and pulled her with him, lips never separating, hands only grasping tighter.

Their entwined bodies landed on the mattress with a dull _Thump_ and the loud, groaning creak of wood.

They jumped apart as if burned, eyes wide and confused. Nearly in slow-motion, they glanced down at the mattress as one, before exchanging similarly perplexed and startled looks.

As soon as their gazes met, Eva had to snort, causing his lips to twitch into a smile, and a beat later they were both laughing loudly. She had to flatten both hands against his chest to balance herself, and he gripped her hips to hold her steady.

“Your… your _face_ just now!” Wiping the tears of mirth from her eyes, Eva grinned down at him.

Beneath her hands, Sparda’s chest was still trembling with silent chuckles. “I suddenly had a vision of us landing on the floor because the bed broke beneath me.”

The mental image had her bite her lips hard so as not to break into another round of laughter. For good measure, she screwed her eyes shut as well while she tried very hard to think of something _not_ funny; seeing his face right now would only set her off again.

After a few moments of silence only filled with their gradually calming breaths, she felt a stroke against her cheek, so tender it could have been the wind caressing her. Blinking her eyes open, Eva met Sparda’s gaze and immediately sucked in a tiny breath at the sheer _love_ shining back at her. It hit her like a wave of warmth, deep and all-consuming.

“I do not even know why I was worried about this.” His deep voice was filled with such softness, it very nearly made her eyes overflow with tears of wonder rather than laughter.

Impulsively Eva grasped the hand still stroking her cheek and interlinked their fingers, pressing a kiss to their knuckles, so different and yet so similar. “Thank you,” she whispered, fervent as any prayer. “For trusting me.”

The breath he took at that expanded his entire chest where she was still balancing against it. No words followed; he didn’t seem to have any to describe what he felt. Instead his free hand reached for her, tangling in her hair, and held her in place both gently and insistently at the same time while he sat up and bridged the gap between them. The following kiss was filled with everything he didn’t have phrases for; every passing second of it another praise sung to her.

Breaking away from it took a herculean effort on her part, and Eva caught herself lingering longer than she had really intended to, leaning back in for one, two, three more quick kisses to sustain herself with, before she managed to back away fully, gaze wandering a little higher than that tempting mouth and the things it could do.

Because as lovely as this was, there was so much to _explore._

Careful, as if it could fall apart under her touch like a snowflake, she let one finger trail the length of one his horns, following the bumps and ridges, the texture oddly pleasing to her. With curious eyes, she watched Sparda take a breath and shift slightly, silently confirming something for her she had been wondering about.

“You can feel that, right? It’s not like…,” she grasped for something to compare it with, and didn’t find anything which seemed _right_ , so finished a little lamely, “…like _hair_ , is it?”

The huff that earned her was a little startled, a little delighted, and to her satisfaction she noted that, differences or not, she still could read his expression like the back of her hand; he looked mostly amused, and a little bit wondering when he blinked up at her. “No, not like hair. They may not be the most sensitive, but I do feel it when someone touches them.”

She hummed and continued her exploration, straying to his forehead to the – the _jewel_ sitting there, for a lack of a better word. And it really did feel a lot like it looked; smooth and a little hard to the touch, but warm _,_ and a little bit alive. Buzzing with an energy that made her fingers tingle, even when she pulled them back and rubbed them together curiously. His little purr at the touch gave away that this, as well, was something he could feel, strange as it seemed.

She hadn’t really thought he would, but he did.

The realization made Eva pause and scoot back a little, going from straddling his hips to sitting on his thighs. For the first time, she let herself really _look_ , let her gaze wander up and down, from his head to his toe, this time really taking stock of all the things different, and all the things that had stayed the same.

There was plenty of both, and instead of intimidating her, it only furthered her desire to _know_.

“Everything alright?” Sparda’s voice was soft despite the deepness of it, gentle even when it sounded like thunder in the distance.

“Is there anything I should _know?_ ” The curious tilt of his head told her she wasn’t making herself clear enough, and she huffed. “Does it… feel the same, like this? Or is anything… more, or less sensitive?”

His eyes brightened in understanding, burning like fire as he smiled crookedly. “Ah. Let me see…”

Large hands settled over her hips, warm, warmer than ever, enough to make her shiver, and pulled her closer while she swallowed a surprised sound. Without missing a beat, Sparda buried his face in the crook of her neck, nuzzling there while he inhaled deeply. His hands slid from her hips around her back, then with more pressure along the curve of her spine until they cupped her shoulder blades, pressing her with no force against his chest.

The sudden contact, solidness and heat at her front and at her back, and scales and skin and her own clothes rubbing against skin, made Eva’s breath catch with a little gasp, and her hips stutter forward involuntarily, startled and aroused both. Not knowing what else to do with her hands, she settled them over the back of his head. A mistake, maybe, since it only lead to him pressing into her more, heightening the feeling.

“Mh, yes,” Sparda murmured, muffled, after what could have been seconds or an eternity, pulling back enough to blink up at her languidly. “This still feels the same.”

She couldn’t help the loud laugh bursting out of her, shaking her head. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

“No?” There was still teasing in the lilt of his voice. When she pursed her lips at him however, he sobered, and reached up to cup her cheek, pulling her close enough he could keep his words a low murmur, a secret between them. “I can always change back. If it makes you uncomfortable...”

“ _No!_ ” Too sharp, too loud. She realized it the moment they both winced a bit at the force of her voice, and gentled herself. “No, you silly. Not uncomfortable. I’m…”

Breaking off, Eva took a deep breath, chiding herself for beating around the bush and making him doubtful. There was simply no reason to be embarrassed, here, with him. He had laid everything bare for her, made himself vulnerable, so she could just as well confide in him when something made her insecure. Didn’t she always?

Bumping her forehead gently against his, she confessed just as quiet as he had, “I’m more wondering what you might _like_ , like this”

Surprise flooded his expression; he was startled enough to pull back a little, eyeing her as if he couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing. After a beat he started to smile, slow and warm, shaking his head in something akin to amazement. Before she could continue to prod for an answer, he captured her hand in his, lifting it to his lips for a kiss to her knuckles, and then settled it across his chest.

Instinctively, Eva shifted her palm protectively over the slow beat she felt there, her gaze flicking from her fingers, stroking absentmindedly, up to his face while he began speaking. “My likes or dislikes will not change depending on my appearance. This body feels pleasure and pain like it did before. It can simply endure more. Perceive more.”

She had been nodding along to his low explanation, until he reached the last part. Realization dawned; something she had always known, unconsciously, never questioning, coming to the surface. His sharper hearing that let him catch the tiniest whisper, the well-trained eye with which he shot targets down from half a mile away... “Your senses are sharper, like this.”

“Yes.” There was pride glinting in Sparda’s eyes. _Well done_. It made her smile a little bashfully. “I retain some of my senses even in human skin, but they are heightened when I am like this.”

Something about that tickled her; a thought flitting through her mind before she shoved it back down immediately, embarrassed by it briefly… before carefully taking another, closer look at it.

_So does that mean…?_

Hoping she wasn’t looking as flustered as she presumed, Eva forced her voice into an approximation of casual. “So... everything is more intense, right now?”

A tilt of his head, his eyes narrowing briefly. Sparda did catch on to something, she knew, but he couldn’t pinpoint it. “That would be one way to describe it.”

The nagging thought came back, poking and prodding. This time, Eva let it, giving in to the urge. With utmost care, she curled the fingers still petting across his chest, while at the same time dragging them down his torso; letting her nails scratch lightly, so very lightly, over the tough, leathery skin there.

The reaction was instantaneous, and much better than she would have dared to dream. Sparda’s whole body seized beneath her, muscles locking to the point of quivering tension as he arched into the feather light touch as if electrocuted. His eyelid fluttered violently as he fought the urge to close them, until he lost, and dropped his head back with a bone-deep sound of pleasure, eyes closed and breath shallow.

The mere sight and sound of it already made Eva’s belly clench with desire, and she didn’t even attempt to hide her wide smile of pure delight, satisfied with her findings. So _heightened senses_ did really equal _more_ _sensitive_. If this little already earned such a reaction…

This opened up a multitude of possibilities which made her shiver in anticipation just thinking of them.

His fingers wrapped around her wrist, gently but resolutely stopping her path downwards, right above the quivering muscles of his stomach.

„Catching on quick,“ Sparda‘s eyes were hooded, voice raspy. The soft smile stood in stark contrast to both. „As always.“

„Flatterer,“ Eva murmured fondly, smiling back. Tugging lightly at the grip around her wrist, she tilted her head at him. „Too much?“

His gaze flared hotly, his fingers tightening briefly before relaxing again. „Hardly“

 _Not enough,_ he didn’t say, but she heard anyway, the answering arousal instant and sweet like honey.

Something of her excitement must have shown on her face. One peek and Sparda was grinning, a sardonic twist to it. “I get the feeling I might be in trouble.”

“Oh, you should be _terrified,_ really,” Eva assured him with a chuckle, leaning in to drop a kiss to the tip of his nose. “I intend to take my time with you.”

“To torture me, I’m sure,” he was still smiling, all teeth and anticipation.

“Is it torture if you enjoy it?”

They were close enough that their lips brushed with each syllable, breaths mingling, both nearly distracted by it all from their banter. Sparda’s gaze was heavy when he murmured, words a purr, “The sweetest kind.”

Eva breathed a sigh – if in understanding or longing, she couldn’t even have said herself – and laid her hand over his chest once more, exerting only the smallest amount of pressure; a silent question.

_Let me?_

And without missing another beat, Sparda answered just as silently, letting himself sink backwards under a touch which could have never moved him if he had resisted, and sprawled onto the mattress, eyes never once straying from hers.

It startled even herself, the effect the sight of it had on her. His readiness to follow her suggestion – never a command, never – and his form, pliant and open beneath her, all that power laid into her hands, the utter _trust_ he showed, made love and arousal flood through her in equal measures, so strongly it made her dizzy with it. She had to pause and catch her breath, shaking herself a little. _Focus_. There was a treasure laid out in front of her, and she wouldn’t let herself be distracted from worshipping it.

“You’re a _sight_ ,” she told him, voice breathy, because she needed him to know.

A quick blink in surprise, then he smiled, soft and not nearly as confidently as he was used to. He didn’t respond verbally to the compliment; maybe he couldn’t. Instead letting his fingers trail up her thighs, to her hips, tugging slightly at the hem of her blouse. “You make me feel underdressed.”

His voice was quiet, hopeful, and Eva couldn’t have rejected the underlying request there even if she wanted to. Separating from him felt awful, but she consoled herself with the knowledge that it wouldn’t be for long and slipped back off him and the bed to her feet to take care of her overdressed state impatiently. 

There was only so much elegance about getting undressed when one was already breathless with anticipation, fingers clumsy and shaky, and knees weak. It took Eva three tries to unbutton her blouse, and it was a close call that she didn’t rip any seams while impatiently tugging down her pants. Briefly, she wished for more experience in the art of seduction; to know how to make the removal of her clothing something sensual and teasing, rather than a mixture of shucking it off or pulling it over her head which left her hair a mused mess.

The thought went out of window again when she pushed her hair back with both hands and found Sparda’s gaze on her, so heated and heavy it was a nearly physical sensation as it dragged up the length of her body before meeting her eyes again. _Hmmmm._

She couldn’t help the smile ticking up the corner of her mouths, and the extra sway to her hip when she walked back to the bed, feeling confident and beautiful under that appreciative gaze. So maybe she _did_ have it, after all – even if only for a very specific audience.

Crawling back up onto the mattress, she paused, considering her next move carefully. With him laid out before her like a feast… where to start? Finally, she decided that starting slow would be the best course of action, and carefully settled herself in, straddling his thighs.

That already got more of a reaction than she had expected; Sparda’s breathing, while not calm before, still hitched and then rushed out of him, his entire body stretching and shifting under her, restless. And that was just the first contact of skin to skin. Worry rose up inside Eva, and she hovered, uncertain – wouldn’t it be too overwhelming if she kept going, if this little already got such a strong reaction?

Instinctively, her hands searched for his, linking their fingers and squeezing, reassuring herself as well as him. “Alright?” she asked, once his gaze slid back to hers. Because no matter how fervently she wanted the answer to be _Yes_ and _Keep going,_ they would stop this immediately if he only said the word.

To her delight, or maybe theirs, Sparda smirked back at her, shuffling slightly to get more comfortable, no hitch in his voice as he answered. “Do your worst.”

She made no effort at all to smother the laugh bubbling up her throat which chased away her worries, and dove in for a kiss, soft and affectionate and full of _God I love you so much._ When she pulled back, they were both smiling like loons and breathless with happiness.

After that, continuing was ridiculously easy. Her hands had already settled on framing his face while they kissed, making it easy to let them stray; mapping the lines of his face before sliding over his temples to the horns, travelling along the length of them. All the while, Eva leaned back in to kiss him more – on the lips, ducking away when he tried to follow and deepen it, on the tip of his nose. His eyelids when they fluttered closed on a sigh. His chin, which made him chuckle, and then the line of his jaw, making the laughter catch on a breathy inhale and his head tip back.

The straining line of his throat, laid bare for her, was temptation in itself, and Eva changed course, slipping down to let her lips ghost against the bob of his adam’s apple, then to the sensitive side. Her mouth there always got the sweetest reactions, and now was no different; the groan reverberating in his chest was music to her ears, the way he arched his neck to the side a written invitation if she had ever seen one. So she took it happily.

The right spot for it was chosen very seriously; only once she was satisfied with her target, Eva set her lips over it carefully, before biting down, lightly at first, then, when she heard Sparda take a deep breath, as hard as she dared to. The steadying breath he had taken rushed out of him in a growling moan, his body shuddering before going entirely pliant beneath her.

More than a little breathless herself, arousal knotting tight in the pit of her belly already, Eva sat up, surmising her work. The mark was faint, and fading already, but that was expected. The real victory was the faint quivering of the body beneath hers and the dazed look on Sparda’s face as he forced his eyes open to look at her.

All hers, Eva thought, awed and adoring, hers to see, hers to love. “Look at you,” she murmured, letting her hands trail down to his shoulders, follow the lines of his chest. “So beautiful.”

A tremor run through him, muscles clenching and relaxing between her thighs. “Eva,” his voice was hoarse, straining.

“No arguing,” she warned lightly, quirking a smile at him to soften the blow. “Don’t even start it.”

A sigh; his expression relaxed where it had started to pinch as he huffed a laugh, relenting. “I am in no position to, anyway.”

“ _Exactly.”_

And simply to drive the point home, and because it was so lovely, Eva let him feel her nails on the next past, scratching along his sides, at the same time she bent down and dropped a kiss on his sternum, tongue darting out to taste. Instantly his back arched off the mattress, a half-shouted, snarling growl bursting from his throat with no chance of fighting it down.

Rustling made her look up, unhurried, from where she had been following the paths her fingers had taken with her lips now. Fascinated, she watched Sparda’s hands tangle in the blankets, crumpling them in a tight grip.

He was staying still for her, she realized with a wave of affection and arousal both, holding himself back from touching her to allow her explore all these new planes and reactions at her own leisure. Lovely, lovely man.

Despite her initial plans and his teasing, she couldn’t bear to draw this out and torture him any longer. Not when he was being so very good for her. And surely not now that she was already too keyed up to wait herself; every heartbeat echoing right down to her core, making her breath- and restless.

 _Next time,_ she consoled herself. Next time, and the time after, and the time after; for she would make sure there would be more of this; more of him understanding he never had to hide either human or demon side from her.

With one final kiss to his chest she slipped down further, scooting back to more easily get access to lower goals. It was heady thing, listening to his breathing get faster until he was nearly panting as she let her fingertips trail down his quivering stomach, muscles jumping near violently under her light touch. By the time she scratched gently over his hipbone, his jaw was tight and his brows furrowed in rapt pleasure when she chanced a glance up, his body quivering beneath her with the tension of locked muscles.

_Beautiful_ , Eva thought again, warm with arousal and affection, and decided to take some pity on him. Without further preamble, she let her fingers dance over his hips only briefly before taking hold of his previously so neglected cock, hard and pulsing in her palm. Beneath and behind her, his legs jumped and kicked, and Sparda arched with a growl, head trashing as he hissed a fierce, “ _Eva!_ ”, shock and plea both.

Shushing him gently, she settled into a rhythm she knew from experience he liked best; steady and tight, rolling her palm over the head of it every few strokes for good measure, the liquid there easing her strokes further, smoothing them into something languid. But she also didn’t shy away from a few variation, keeping in mind what he had said about _enduring more_ moments ago; she dared to tighten her grip more than usual, pressing her thumb against the base just a little harder, and watched as he shuddered and twisted, growled and panted beneath her in answer, her name a prayer on his lips, every choked off noise a plea and a curse at the same time. In no time at all, he seemed nearly out of his mind with pleasure, his control fraying as it overwhelmed him.

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful._

Arousal crackled up and down her spine, her hips shifting lightly against the thigh she was balanced on, and Eva was biting her lip nearly constantly now, trying not to let it distract her from her steady strokes. Her own needs could come later; he was her focus now, first and foremost.

“Eva,” the urging call of her name after what could have been minutes or hours made her glance up from her working hand, but never stop. Sparda’s voice had gone rough as sandpaper, straining around the single syllable of her name; His eyes needlepoints of fire in the dim room as he looked down at her, murmuring frantically, „Enough, love, _enough_.” 

She took a quick look to make sure there was no genuine distress on his expression before she smiled, humming thoughtfully. “Mmmmh, not quite yet, it isn’t.”

To emphasize her point, she swiped her thumb over the leaking head of his cock. The sound he made in answer was a punched out, choked thing, hips bucking up hard enough to nearly overbalance her and his fist hitting the mattress with a sound loud as a whip.

“ _Ngh_. This is not…not like this.”

“You are enjoying yourself,” she pointed out, only half teasing. “You could just give in. Let me take care of you.”

Another stroke, another swipe of her thumb. The muscles in his jaw jumped, head thumping back onto the pillows while his eyes rolled up and then fell closed. Eva could feel him starting to move in time with her strokes instead of holding still, thrusting into her grip, and felt sure of her victory. His efforts to hold out for her had been valiant, but even he had a breaking point. And she _wanted_ to see him break – to see him give in to pleasure, to know that it had been given by her hand.

She couldn’t have cared less if that sounded greedy.

Slowing her strokes down enough to be sure she wouldn’t lose her balance, Eva rolled her hips down to press her core against his length, letting him know through heat and wetness just how much she wanted this. “Please?” 

And that, finally, was his breaking point – but not in the manner she had thought. Instead of giving in and letting go, Sparda went rigid beneath her for an agonizing long second, completely still, before exploding into motion with a growl so deep it was nearing subsonic, rattling in her bones. She couldn’t even blink before he was on her already and toppling her backwards, lips fiercely claiming hers and swallowing down her yip of surprise the same time her back hit the mattress.

Any coherent thought simply went out the window; Eva forgot everything she had been doing, everything she had meant to do. Gods, for a moment, she forgot her own _name_ in the onslaught on her senses. There was only _heat_ ; the heat from the body covering hers gently but firmly, all over and around her, deft hands mapping her form, legs tangling with hers, greedy mouth swallowing her sighs and moans as soon as they left her lips. And the heat in herself, all the _need_ she had pushed aside while focusing on him. Now it came all rushing back and slammed into her with the force of a freight train, had her writhe under Sparda’s weight and lift her hips to try and find the pressure she wanted, _needed_ to find release.

She nearly cursed him when he shifted away and off her, a whine catching in her throat when the weight of him lifted off her suddenly. But then he pulled her up with him as he kneeled, into his lap, and the resumed skin to skin contact coupled with the feel of kisses being dropped to her collarbone made Eva sigh happily instead, eyes fluttering closed.

Thus she missed his wandering hand, sliding away from the small of her back; was caught unaware when it dipped between her thighs and talented fingers curled just right, high against her folds.

The high, keening sound falling from her lips sounded alien to her own ears. Eva lurched, caught between lifting her hips to escape the sudden spike of pleasure and grinding down onto his hand to get more of it. She ended up doing neither, instead trembling violently, head falling back with a drawn out moan as she surrendered entirely and went pliant in Sparda’s lap, simply letting herself feel, letting her body take over. Briefly, the thought of how wanton she must have looked like right then crossed her mind – with her head thrown back, hips moving to a rhythm the digits in her set, moaning for it – like this, she must really look-…

“Beautiful,” Sparda told her, the heat of his breath gracing her earlobe. He sounded smug and wrecked all at once, an underlying adoration gentling his hoarse voice into a caress which made her shiver yet again. “So beautiful. And such a _tease_.”

As if to prove himself a hypocrite, his free hand slipped over her belly up to her breast, gently cupping it for a beat before shifting and taking her nipple between his fingers, rubbing and stroking expertly just in time with his scissoring fingers inside her. Enough to tease, to make her writhe, but never enough to get her to that height she desperately tried to reach.

 _Payback,_ it occurred to her, almost making her laugh, had it not been lost in her panting. This was surely payback for taking her time with him. Turning the tables on her, and drawing it out like she had done.

But when she managed to pry her eyes open again and meet his gaze, she wasn’t so sure anymore. Sparda did not look like he meant to draw this out; his attention on her was rapt, eyes gleaming even in the twilight of the room, and face slack in pleasure. He looked every bit as dazed as she did, and… oh.

 _Oh_.

This was doing as much for him as it did for her, wasn’t it?

Something of her realization must have shown on her face, for Sparda frowned before his eyes widened in understanding. A huff of laughter burst out of him and his wrist between her thighs shifted, changing the angle in a way that made her spine arch. “The things you do to me, Eva. Don’t tell me you didn’t know?”

“I thought – _mmh_ – thought I did,” she panted. Searching frantically for something to hold onto and wither the storm, she managed to grasp one of his horns, the other hand settling on his neck and pulling him closer, a silent plea for _more_.

“No, I do not think so.” Sparda indulged her and nipped at the sensitive spot beneath her jaw, soothed it with his tongue right after. His chuckle washed over her skin, hot like fire, making her whimper while her head fell to the side to make more room. “This form lets me sense you much better, Eva.” The fingers in her twisted and curled while the ones around her nipple pinched gently, perfectly timed, making her thighs tense and her toes curl. “The whole time, I could hear your breath hitch; could feel you move against me. And your _smell_ -…”

With a small groan, he buried his face in the crook of her neck, nuzzling there, before dragging his tongue up, up, to her ear, where he growled, “Smelling you without getting a taste was the _real_ torture, love.”

Perhaps Eva should have felt embarrassed upon hearing all that, yet the words had the exact opposite effect on her. By the last syllable, breathed heatedly against her skin, something inside her simply snapped, and she sobbed out a moan, moving against and with his thrusting and pulling fingers while scratching at his neck, tugging at his horn, not aware of much besides the heat curling in her belly which drew ever tighter like a string and drove her blissfully mad. “Sparda, I, oh, _oh_ , I…!” 

“Yes,” he sounded nearly as desperate as she did. “Yes, Eva. _Please_.”

His thumb settled over her clit, circling just right, just _perfect_. While her mind whited out, her body knew what to do; moving in tandem with him, riding his hand while the pleasure curled tighter and tighter, until she started murmuring his name under her breath, then crying it out – and then lost her voice completely for a second when everything came together. The curl of his fingers, the pressure of his thumb, the heated plea in his eyes. It all became too much, became enough, and Eva tumbled over the edge into a blinding climax, her lost voice combing back to her in a noise of sheer unaltered joy that ripped from her throat as she came, shivering and shaking.

Coming back down from her high felt a lot like floating. Eva gradually became aware of her own body again, limp and sated and still shivering from time to time, before she could begin to take stock of everything around her; most importantly, of Sparda’s chest that she was tucked tightly against; of his hand stroking up and down her back, slick with sweat still, in a soothing motion. There was a purr vibrating against her cheek, and beneath the wild thrum of his heart, a melody just for her.

He was watching her intently, patiently, when she managed to lift her head and smile up at him, his eyes crinkling fondly. “Alright?”

“Mmmm.” It didn’t surprise her that her voice wouldn’t work properly on the first try, and came out hoarse on the second. “Perfect.”

His smile took on a smug tilt. She didn’t huff at it, not even in jest; for one, because he did deserve a little smugness after such a performance.

And also because he had misunderstood her meaning.

Forcing her jelly-like limbs to cooperate, Eva lifted herself so she was hovering slightly above his lap, hands slipping onto his shoulders for balance. Like this, she had to bend her head to reach his upturned face so she could brush a light kiss against his smiling lips. When he tried to deepen it, she pulled back, enough so she could speak freely. “You. You’re perfect.”

And with that she sank down onto him in a fluid, sure motion, taking him in in one smooth glide.

She had managed to take him by surprise, once again. Sparda’s mouth dropped open, soundless, until she settled completely, taking his entire length. Only then did his eyes flutter close and a deep, long groan rose from his chest.

Eva stilled once she was fully in his lap, gasping out in surprise herself. This was familiar, yet different. The stretch, the fullness, even the angle, it was... _different_ was the only word coming to her scrambled mind. Experimentally, she shifted her hips, circling them – and nearly collapsed onto his chest when it sent a spike of raw pleasure through her still sensitized body, her breath rushing out of her in a small cry. “ _Oh!_ ”

Trembling hands grasped at her hips, stilling her. Sparda’s eyes were a little wild when he nudged her chin up so she had to look at him, his voice rough. “Slow, Eva.”

“It’s… it’s fine.” It wasn’t very convincing, with her voice sounding so breathy as if she was in pain; Eva had to laugh at herself for it, and at him, for looking so worried when it all felt so wonderful. “It’s good. Sparda, you feel so _good_.”

His expression crumbled, hunger creeping back into his gaze and overtaking the worry. With a growl, he dropped forward to hide her face against her shoulder, making both of them groan with the shift of it.

Once they had caught their breath again, his voice rumbled, breathy and strained and warm. “You will be the death of me.”

Swallowing her laughter, Eva cooed at him playfully, dropping a kiss to the top of his head. “Only a little.”

He looked up at her then, eyes sparkling with affection, and she laughed back at him. Some of the urgency between them faded, slowed and gentled. His lips were tender when he stretched up to kiss her, and she met him with the same softness, stroking the lines of his face, his neck, before her fingers laced together under the back of his head and their foreheads touched together. Simply savoring each other for a moment; telling each other everything they already knew without a single spoken word.

When Eva began to move, it was slow; lifting herself a little before sinking back down, making both of them sigh out a shuddering breath. The next time she rose on jittery legs, she was supported by the strong hands on her hips. Never hurrying her, never controlling her, instead letting her set the tempo and helping her keep it. They found their rhythm like this: slow, deliberate, delighting in each other. Smiling lips brushing together in messy kisses, swallowing each other’s words of praise, of love, of _Yes_ and _Like that_ and half-formed gasp and moans. Trembling hands stroking over sweat-slick skin, mapping it, finding hidden spots they were so familiar with until one laughed or groaned or both before they backed off again and the whole dance began anew. 

It was hard to keep track of the time, like this. All the while, the pleasure built inside Eva like a wave growing in height. Gently yet relentlessly it spread from her core outward into every corner of her being. Her fingers tingled, her toes curled, and she had long since lost track of the sounds falling from her lips. It made her feel dazed and clear all at once, and she wanted to laugh with the sheer overwhelming joy of it. Instead she settled on pressing her smile against Sparda’s, hoping to telegraph it all to him.

And like he did so often, Sparda seemed to hear her thoughts. He whispered something to her that was lost in their panted breaths and the sound of skin on skin, something tender enough in its tone it made her glow with it, before murmuring, louder, strained, “Eva, are you… can I…”

“Anything” she agreed, mindlessly, senselessly, because she meant it. “Anything, yes.”

His groan vibrated against her lips before he took them again in a kiss that made her melt, made the rhythm of her hips falter. In the same second, his grip on her tightened and he moved gracefully, rolling them both so she was underneath him, his body pressing hers into the soft mattress. Then he pulled back, gaze searching out hers for confirmation.

Too breathless to form words, Eva smiled up at him and hooked her shaking legs around the small of his back, digging her heels in lightly, urging.

Sparda’s expression brightened in a crooked smile equally parts adoring and mischievous. Pulling nearly all the way, he thrust forward again at the same time he leaned in to kiss her once more.

With their positions flipped and the tempo out of her hands, the sensation was nearly overwhelming. The first thrust already hit something deep inside her that made her see stars; the second had her nearly blacking out from the sheer pleasure of it. Eva’s mewl and cries were muffled by his tongue tangling with hers, her hands slipping from his shoulders to the hard plains of his back to grasp and scratch there, searching for purchase without finding it. There was no longer any build-up to the pleasure now; this was a race towards the finish line. His thrusts were gentle but relentless, his kisses consuming, and in seconds, Eva was hurtling towards the edge.

His lips left hers to trail down the length of her exposed throat, nipping and sucking and licking, and Eva used the break to gasp for air – and stop like that, breath catching, when Sparda latched onto her collarbone with lips and tongue, sucking a mark into the skin there with fervor, and –

His sharp teeth graced tenderly, carefully, over the abused skin at the same time he thrust back into her again, and Eva simply _shattered_.

The wave crested and broke outward, and her entire body seized up as she shuddered, mouth falling open on a scream which got stuck in her throat as she rode it out. She was, from far away, aware of the groan muffled against her shoulder, of the moment the rhythm Sparda had set faltered, and of him falling still above her, shivering much like she did, panting brokenly, before he went limp, only just holding the worst of his weight off her.

They fell still tangled together as they were, breathing heavily. When her wits finally fell back into place, Eva sighed deeply, satisfied, and forced her heavy arm to lift so she could pet weakly up Sparda’s broad back towards his head, settling possessively over the back of it. Raking her nails gently against scales and leathery skin there earned her a deep murmur and a shift of his weight above her, before he lifted his head enough so he could rest his chin on her sternum, blinking up at her like a lazy cat. “Mmmm.”

There was a multitude of things she wanted to tell him then; deep down, however, she knew he knew already. So she smiled, murmuring a little stupidly, “Hello.”

His smile stretched to show sharp fangs – the memory of which made her shudder pleasantly, sated or not – and he hummed. “Hello.”

“That was…” she trailed off unsure of how to describe it, both the physical as well as the emotional intensity of it. Ended up gesturing about instead before snorting at herself _._

Another hum, the smile softening. “Agreed.”

Leaning onto one elbow he rose, taking his weight off her slowly. And while it was a considerable weight, Eva instantly missed the feel and warmth, even when he only rolled to the side to rest next to her, head resting in his palm as he watched her. Searching for more points of contact, she scooted closer to him, ignoring the dull ache of used and stretched muscles, and reached out to trail her fingers lightly over his side.

His eyes closed on a pleased huff, making her smile. He looked at peace, now; surely thanks to their activities just now, as well, but he also seemed more at ease in general. Nothing of the underlying tension he had been carrying when turning into his demon form had been left behind.

 _I’m glad_. Tucking her cheek against his chest, she closed her eyes, focusing on hearing the deep, slowing thrum beneath. Hopefully, this would serve to convince him one and for all that she would accept everything about him _without_ exception.

The feeling of lips touching her sweaty forehead made her rouse again before she could truly slip into a doze, and Eva blinked one eye open to see Sparda watching her, eyes full of emotions.

In stark contrast, the smile he gave her was a wicked thing, the kind that made her breath hitch and open her eyes fully so she could see what was coming.

Heartbeat already picking up once more, she rolled over onto her back again, questioning, "What?”

A large hand settled over hip, tugging her even closer, thumb circling over the bone there in way that made her shiver. “I did not get that taste of you I craved yet, Eva.”

“Oh.” It took her a dazed second to notice the hardness pressing against her side and to figure out what it meant, and her eyes widened even further. “Oh! But you only just… ”

“Mmmmh?” His smirk only widened. Knowing.

Surprised delight and arousal swapped through her, made her thighs rub together without her say-so. Of course she knew he had more stamina than her, much more, but _this_ … “Is that, ah, another one of the perks of this form?” 

“Partly,” Sparda’s eyes were dancing now, surely aware of the way her breath caught, how her hips hitched up slightly to lead him where she wanted him. “Mostly, it’s your effect on me.”

“That’s, mmm,” she briefly lost her train of thought as well as her words when one finger stroked, light as a feather, over her folds. Sensitive as she still was, she felt even the tiny touch from head to toe already, jerking under the lightning bolt of pleasure while a high gasp flew from her lips, making her stutter. “… t-tha-aaat’s flattering.”

A chuckle rumbled through him. The teasing finger vanished, but whatever protest Eva would have uttered over it died on the tip of her tongue when she watched Sparda lift the digit, glistening with wetness, on eyelevel to consider it - only to take it into his mouth and suck it clean. If the sight alone wouldn’t have already spiked heat right to her core, the obviously _pleased_ sound vibrating in his throat would have done it. As it was, she _really_ couldn’t help the little whimper in answer.

And of course he heard, the awful, lovely man. There was mischief in his eyes when he looked at her again, even when his voice was as calm as you please, while the offending finger tapped against his chin in a mockery of thought. “Unless… unless you would prefer if I read you to sleep?”

Startled laughter tumbled from her lips before Eva could help it, and her voice was high with mirth when she managed to speak again. “Mh, your other idea was better.”

“Was it, now?” She could tell he tried to look surprised by that. He ended up seeming more charmed than anything in the split second before he leaned in, pecking a light kiss to her lips before murmuring, “You should know I intend to make my time with you, as well. I hope you agree?”

What sounded like a tease was a genuine question; she knew without a doubt that he would stop anytime should she utter the word. Warmth filled her that had nothing to do with arousal, and she smiled softly, rubbing her nose against his. “As a wise man once told me… do. Your. _Worst_.”

A flash of pure, delighted affection crossed Sparda’s expression then and he kissed her once more, hard and deep, before pulling with a growl and leaving her there, boneless and breathless. One wink her way that made her laugh despite her lack of air, and then he slithered down her body, hands settling on her hips to hold them still, and ducked his head between her thighs, settling in to do his absolute worst.

And he did. With flattering ardor, and thorough, and over and over again.

And Eva enjoyed every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> * The poem at the beginning is "The Lily" by William Blake - and so is the title, actually - a poem I read that made me think instantly of Eva and Sparda (at least the lily's part). And fit quite nicely, considering I like to think Blake was not only Vergil's favorite, but Eva's as well.


End file.
